Girl Talk
by orangepony
Summary: Everyone needs a best friend to help them get the man of their dreams, even Kelly Jones.


**This is my first ever St Trinians fic so please be kind! It was created when I sprained my ankle and fell in lust with Kelly Jones.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I could think of some fun things to do with Kelly if I did!**

Kelly Jones never had any really close friends at St Trinians. She got on well with everyone and was respected by everyone but she didn't really fit in with any of the cliques. But Kelly wasn't as much of a loner as everyone thought; it was just that her best friend didn't go to St Trinians, even though her personality was St Trinians through and through. Kelly had known Lorna pretty much since she was born as their mothers were best friends, then when Kelly's mother died and her father went a bit strange, she had gone to live with Lorna's family.

Lorna's mother was an ex-St Trinians head girl and had always planned for the girls to go to St Trinians and wreak havoc together. Unfortunately Lorna's father, who was to pay the school fees, decided that Lorna would follow in the tradition of the women in his family and become a proper lady at Cheltenham Ladies College. And so, because of the rivalry between the two schools, they couldn't openly be friends during term time, especially when they both got made head girl. They still managed to spend every holiday together, spoke on the phone most days and occasionally escaped their respective schools and meet up during term time, without anyone (except Miss Fritton) knowing. All the St Trinians girls thought Kelly had a secret bloke, an idea which Flash Harry found most distressing.

***

Lorna was the only person Kelly couldn't lie to and drop her sexy, in control, head girl persona with. When Flash expressed an interest in Kelly, the first thing she did (after telling him she didn't mix business with pleasure) was call Lorna and giggle about his stuttering and fidgeting. Lorna merely smirked and said in a rather teasing tone "yea coz its not like he'd stand a chance is it, Kel?"

This of course made Kelly wonder what Lorna had meant and for the first time consider Flash in a different light, and found that the thought wasn't a completely repulsive one. Kelly would deny this to anyone that asked, including Lorna. The only noticeable sign being that she blushed every time Lorna suggested dragging him into a cupboard and snogging him senseless.

***

It was only over the last summer holiday when the girls got very drunk on the St Trinians vodka and played truth or dare that Lorna finally got Kelly to admit that she liked Flash. Kelly had just dared Lorna to sneak into her parents' room and put a mud mask on her dad without waking him.

Lorna, looking a bit flushed from running back to her room and the vast quantities of vodka they had consumed, looked at Kelly with a devious smirk on her face. "So Kels, truth or dare?"

While not usually one to back down from a challenge, Kelly wasn't nearly stupid enough or drunk enough to ask for a dare. Lorna would defiantly want revenge for the mud mask thing, so the only option was "Truth."

Lorna's smirk got wider and Kelly got a deep feeling of dread in her stomach. "How do you really feel about Flash?"

Kelly's face flushed as bright as her crimson lipstick which had long since been rubbed off. "well...well, I..." she started, flustered, trying to find something to say that wouldn't embarrass her too much, which considering her drunken state was quite difficult. "He's a nice enough bloke, bit rough around the edges, but he's done a lot for the school and Miss Fritton."

Lorna groaned and let her head fall back against the bed "Kel..."

Kelly looked up and decided maybe this was the time to be honest with herself. "Ok, so maybe I have thought about it, and there are worse guys I could like, right?"

Lorna's head snapped up and squealed "What? Really? Oh my God, you like Flash!" and then flung herself on Kelly almost knocking her off the bed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?"

"Well yea. He likes you, and you've finally admitted you like him, and now you have to get him."

Kelly didn't look convinced and to be honest she was starting to feel a bit sick, although she always insisted that head girls don't get sick from drinking, it just wasn't done.

"But, what if... what if 'e only likes th' chase an' th' teasin' an' don't really wan' me?" she asked, her speech slurring. Her eyes suddenly widened and she turned a bit green "oh, God!"

She jumped off the bed and ran out the door and down to the bathroom. Lorna collapsed on the bed laughing for a few minutes until her stomach decided to rebel against the alcohol as well and she joined Kelly on the bathroom floor.

A couple of hours later, just before they both passed out on the floor, Lorna shifted herself into a sitting position and leaned over and stroked Kelly's not so sleek black bob. "We need a plan Kels."

***

The next morning, well afternoon, all thought of Flash had been forgotten as Kelly and Lorna concentrated on getting rid of their hangovers and then a couple of days later they were both headed back to school with lots of hugs, tears and declarations of love for each other.

Kelly was the first to arrive back at St Trinians and had just enough time to redo her smudged make up and messed up hair, and regain her head girl composure before the masses of rowdy girls descended upon the school.

Flash had always liked watching Kelly come back to school. She looked so tranquil and happy before she put her head girl face on and put up the barriers between herself and the rest of the world. Flash adored every aspect of Kelly, when she was sexy and persuasive (even if that was a little intimidating and usually reduced him to a puddle of stuttering goo on the floor), when she was clever and came up with seemingly impossible schemes which she and the girls always managed to pull off, when she was quiet and sat back just watching the interaction of the people around her. He even loved her when she was tired and grumpy in the little shorts and tank top she used as pyjamas and had no make up on, though he was sure she would never voluntarily let him see her like that. She didn't even like him being around when there was a hockey match. Poor Flash had no idea that Kelly thought he didn't really want her.

***

Soon after the start of the year the St Trinians girls were distracted by the arrival of Annabelle Fritton from Cheltenham and arranging the theft of the 'girl with the pearl earring'. When Kelly found out where Annabelle was from she called Lorna to find out a bit more about the new girl.

"She's quite uptight Kel."

"Yea I got that. You should have seen the look she gave me when I was head girl. I swear you usually dress much worse than I do." Kelly laughed.

"I try not to dress too badly in front of the girls, I am supposed to be setting an example of how to be dignified young lady, you know! If she's Miss Fritton's niece she must have a bit of fire in her somewhere."

"I guess, maybe the pranks the girls have planned will bring it out." Kelly said smiling in anticipation.

"Don't let them be too mean to her, Kel. She was bullied almost constantly by that ferret faced thing, and her little tribe. I knew she was doing it but no one could catch her in the act and all the younger girls that she terrorises are too scared of her to say anything."

"I'll limit it to the goo, feathering and nudity she had earlier then. Can't completely take the fun away from my girls." Kelly said smiling "I'll look after her though, Lor."

A sudden thought occurred to Lorna "So Kel how's Flash these days?"

Kelly blushed bright red and was glad she had retreated to her room (as head girl she did have her own room even though she was usually found in the dormitory with the other girls) to phone Lorna. She took on what she hoped was a disinterested tone. "He seemed fine when he was here earlier, doing business with the girls."

"Uh huh."

"What! That's what happened! He showed up, the kids repainted his car, he got a new batch of vodka from the twins, Taylor tried to sell him designer tampons, and then he asked me to sort out some financial stuff. That's what happened."

"Uh huh" was all that Lorna said.

Kelly started to get a bit defensive "That's really what happened, Lor!"

"Uh huh."

"Why don't you believe me?" Kelly's voice was getting higher and higher.

"Because you're lying." Lorna stated flatly.

"He maybe, kinda asked me to go to the new Chinese place in town with him." Kelly muttered.

Lorna smiled, that was more like it. "What did you say?"

"Well if I'd said yes I would have phoned you the moment he was out of earshot wouldn't I?" Kelly sounded a bit defeated, which worried Lorna. She didn't want Kelly to give up on the idea of her and Flash. "I told him I don't mix business with pleasure."

"So it would be a pleasure then?" Lorna teased. "We both know you want to go out with him, so why didn't you say yes?"

"Miss Fritton would probably go mental, I know she's really open minded about most stuff, but Flash is almost a member of staff, and it would be a bit dodgy wouldn't it?"

"You're a daft cow sometimes, Kelly Jones. She's very astute is old Camilla, if she thought it was a bad idea she would have said something to one of you already, you know that. So what's the real reason?"

Kelly squirmed a bit "He doesn't really want me. He just likes the idea of me and my being head girl, and the flirting and teasing. If I actually said yes he would panic and the reality of me wouldn't live up to his expectations." She said sadly.

"Hells bells, Kels!" Kelly smiled, Lorna's mum used to say that all the time when they were kids. "The man bloody adores you! He would probably do anything you asked, just for you to look in his direction!"

Something clicked in Kelly's mind. "Hang on a minute. How can you say that, you've never even met him?"

"I know but I've heard you talk about him, and you're usually a really good judge of character. I should meet him though. I need to inspect him and see if he's up to our standards."

Kelly laughed "Our standards? You have terrible taste in men! We had to see off your last boyfriend by pretending to be lesbians!"

Lorna ignored Kelly and began to plot.

***

Unfortunately the next few months Kelly was too busy trying to save St Trinians and planning the theft of the painting for Lorna to put any of her ideas to her. Lorna was the first to admit that some of the plans were stupid, she didn't have the same plotting skills as Kelly, but she had come up with a really good one to meet Flash and assess his feelings for Kelly, she was certain Kelly was wrong about him.

Before the big party to celebrate the successful heist and the selling of the forgery, Kelly snuck away from the other students to go up to the roof to phone Lorna and fill her in on recent events.

"...then Flash sold Camilla's forgery to Mr Fritton and we legged it in this really nice sports car he had um, borrowed from somewhere."

Lorna was a bit stunned by the whole thing but quickly recovered and got to the most important part of the story. "Flash really came through for you guys? He pretended to be a German art dealer and even acted gay, just because you asked him to?"

Kelly hadn't really thought about it like that and got a bit flustered. "Well...yea. I guess but he would have done it anyway."

"You just said that he said no when Annabelle asked him."

"He would have done it eventually; he really cares about the school." Kelly was getting even more flustered and had to sit down on the beanbag.

"Yea when you asked him, Kels." Lorna insisted. She decided to change tactics and tell Kelly about the plan.

Twenty minutes later when they ended the call Kelly was grinning, Lorna had actually managed to think through a good plan. Downstairs the party was in full swing, so it was probably time for her to make her big entrance.

There was a small sound of gravel behind her and she instantly recognised the sound of those boots and the smell of aftershave which was uniquely Flash. She smiles again, knowing he couldn't see her face. I hope Lorna's right about him, she thought. She put on her head girl face and said coolly "Something wrong Flash?"

"Err...um...no Kel, woz jus' wonderin' if you woz gonna put in an appearance tonight as its kinda your party an' all?" HHHHHHHHe stuttered.

"I was just headed down there, had to make a phone call." She turned seductively and gazed at him. He was quite good looking really, though he would need to stop stuttering every time he was in her company, no matter how cute it was. It would definitely get old very quickly.

Flash looked down and fiddled with the buttons on his jacket "Your mystery bloke the girls keep on 'bout I 'spose."

Kelly felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach, she felt bad that he was upset thinking she liked someone else, but at the same time she was pleased he was jealous. She decided not to say anything and leave it all to Lorna's plan. She thought she should change the subject instead. "You staying for the party?"

"Dunno hadn't really thought 'bout it." In actual fact he had thought about nothing else, as he was hoping the party would present him with an opportunity to dance with Kelly.

"You should, the party's for you as well. Who else could have pretended to be a gay German and flog a forged Vermeer?" Kelly's lips slide into a sort of half smile, but not her usual smirk. She sauntered off towards the steps, praying he would follow. He did, but half way to the party she was attacked by an out of breath Andrea.

"Kelly! Where have you been? They're playing our song!" Andrea grabbed Kelly by the wrist, not even giving her a chance to look back at Flash. Kelly grabbed a drink and made her entrance as triumphant head girl and joined the dancing mass of girls.

Flash watched Kelly from the sidelines. She looked so happy and carefree, so he decided to leave before he got jealous of her not being happy dancing with him.

The next time Kelly looked around for Flash it was several hours and several drinks later. She found, to her dismay that Flash had left.

***

The next morning Kelly got up with only a slight headache, while all the other girls were collapsed on the floor or being sick in the bathroom (or in Taylor's case, the fish tank in the art room). She had a much higher alcohol tolerance than the other girls and never got to drunk at school because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the girls, and she didn't want them to see the state of her with a hangover. She showered and dressed, opting for black trousers instead of her usual pencil skirt as she wanted to go for a walk. She needed to think through the events of the past few days, she had planned and implemented the theft of a priceless painting, almost gotten the twins killed by that explosion, turned Annabelle into a St Trinians, been rescued by Miss Fritton, and convinced to go along with Lorna's plan to set up herself and Flash. When did everything get so complicated?

Kelly took a nice stroll around the grounds, avoiding the traps set by the first years. She just walked, not caring where she was going and found herself in front of Flash's 'workshop'. She considered going in but decided that was too pathetic. How could she miss someone that she had only seen yesterday so much that she considered going somewhere just because the vodka smell reminded her of him? What did it matter that he didn't say goodbye?

Kelly couldn't stand it any longer so she text Lorna saying she would put the plan into action next time she saw him, but she wasn't desperate enough to ring him (yet).

***

It was a week before Flash was back at the school; he had been off selling the girls products. He'd stayed away longer than usual as he wasn't sure he could stand seeing Kelly, she hadn't denied she was seeing someone and it was eating away at him. It really shouldn't, he thought to himself angrily, he had no claim to her. Sure she flirted with him, but to her it was just in fun, or to get him to do something. She had no idea it had made him fall in love with her.

Kelly had been nervous all day after finding out that Flash was coming that night. She had text Lorna about ten times with different worries of how it could all go wrong. She was currently sitting on a cushioned window ledge trying to look as if she was reading a book rather than looking out for Flash. Her heartbeat tripled as she saw his most recently acquired car, a blue Audi, turn onto the drive.

The twins dashed off shrieking "He's here! He's here!"

Kelly forced herself to stay in the window seat, to keep up appearances that she wasn't waiting for Flash. Fifteen minutes later she slowly got up, put down her book and sauntered out of the room. None of the girls even looked up. Kelly smiled.

As the door closed behind Kelly, Annabelle turned to Polly and asked "Does she really think we don't know she was waiting for Flash to arrive?"

Polly just shrugged "I don't know, but it's about time she admitted she likes him and did something about it."

***

As calmly as possible Kelly walked down to Flash's workroom. She stood in the doorway watching Flash making deals with the girls. She could hardly look at the twins' vodka after her and Lorna's escapade in the summer. She stood in the shadows watching the way he moved and the way he talked fluidly and without stuttering like he did when talking to her. She realised that standing in the shadows watching him was a bit stalkerish, she was just about to step into the room with all her head girl confidence when she remembered what she was going to do and her mouth went dry. Come on Kelly, she thought to herself, pull yourself together, all you have to do is talk to Flash, you do that all the time.

She stepped out of the darkness and Flash looked up, almost sensing her.

"Alright, Kel?"

Kelly put on her best business like voice "Can I have a word, Flash?"

"Yeah... yeah, 'course Kel." Flash stammered, almost falling out of his chair.

Kelly looked at the girls in the room "Jog on, girls."

She lent against the wall while they filed out. Flash looked at her strangely, she never made the girls leave to talk to him, it made him nervous. She was either going to fulfil his wildest dreams or tell him to stop drooling over her like a lost St Bernard. He highly doubted it was the former.

"I was wondering if you could do me a little favour Flash?" She held up a bottle of Glenmorangie whiskey, it was Lorna's favourite. "I need you to go into enemy territory, so to speak. Could you please take this whiskey to Lorna Blake, she's Cheltenham's head girl?" She put on her best seductive yet pleading expression, which always worked on Flash.

"Cheltenham? Why d'ya wanna give their 'ead girl a good bottle of whiskey?" Flash was really confused. "And how am I meant to get to see 'er?

"She's arranged for some of the sixth form to let you in and she'll meet you around the back. The whiskey is um... as a peace offering for all we've done to Verity Thwaites this year, otherwise they're going to kill us in the next hockey game." Kelly knew she was lying badly and it sounded ridiculous, but she had forgotten the story with Flash there looking at her.

Flash looked at Kelly; it was obvious she was lying. But what possible reason could she have for lying to him? Unless it had something to do with her mystery bloke. Kelly had flirted with him, manipulated and coerced him, but she had never lied to him. He would do as she asked then confront her about it when he got back.

"Ok, Kel. No problem."

Kelly smiled her thanks and waited for him to leave so she could collapse against the wall and call Lorna in a panic.

"Oh God, Lor. I forgot the bloody story, I sounded so fake!"

"What exactly did you say?" Lorna asked calmly.

"He asked why I was sending you a gift." Kelly hadn't told Lorna what the gift was she wanted it to be a genuine surprise. "I forgot it was supposed to be your prise for winning the bet we had on a hockey game. I panicked and said it was a peace offering for being a bitch to Verity!"

Poor Kelly sounded close to tears; it seemed that there were now two people she couldn't lie to.

"Don't worry, Kel. It could have been much worse. I can fix that no problem. Everything will work out. Trust me. Go have a cup of tea or something."

Kelly sniffled a bit "Ok. But this can't go wrong Lor, he's too important to the school for things to be weird between us."

"No worries Kel. I'll call you when he leaves."

***

Forty-five minutes later Flash drove through the gates of hell into Cheltenham Ladies College, and a rather forgettable sixth former took him to meet Lorna Blake.

At a glance Lorna looked like any other dignified Cheltenham Lady, but as he looked closer he saw her skirt was almost as short as the St Trinians girls wore theirs, her shirt was tighter and had several of the top buttons undone, the only reason it was presentable was because her tie mostly held it together. Her shoes looked normal from the front but had a 5 inch heel on them and she was wearing over the knee black socks like Kelly sometimes did. As he walked closer, he realised she was tiny, without her heels she would barely be five feet tall, and probably didn't even come to Kelly's shoulder. This girl didn't look like someone who would be Cheltenham's Head Girl, but she did look like someone Kelly would send a bottle of booze to.

Lorna looked Flash up and down, he was relatively decent looking, and not really her type but she could see why Kelly liked him. Lorna looked him in the eye giving him her best sultry look that usually reduced most men into a puddle on the floor. "So you're Flash Harry."

"That's me. 'Ave to say you ain't what I was expectin' from the snotty schools Head Girl."

Lorna shrugged "Sorry to disappoint you. Would it fit your expectations more if I told you I was Kelly's best friend?"

Flash looked shocked "But you can't be, you're Cheltenham's Head Girl, you're Kel's biggest rival."

"We got sent to different schools and we couldn't publicly be friends as the other girls would have killed us. We've been best friends all our lives, we're two of a kind."

"There ain't two Kelly." Flash said defensively.

Lorna smiled, she liked him already. "True, but we are very similar. Although sometimes I would like her to be less tall, I have to wear ridiculously high shoes when we're together. Do you think I could shrink her if I put her in the washing machine?"

A light bulb went off in Flash's head. "Was that why she lied to me? To cover up you two being friends? It had nothin' to do with her fella?"

Lorna snapped her eyes back to him "What fella?"

"The one she's always on the phone to and sneaks off to see. According to the girls she's been seeing someone for years." Flash felt good airing his suspicions about Kelly's boyfriend to somebody.

To his surprise, Lorna through back her head and laughed, she laughed so hard she had to sit down. Flash looked really miserable, so she managed to compose her self.

"Give me a specific time when she's been on the phone to this mystery man."

"Jus before the big party they 'ad th' other day. She was on th' roof chattin' an' laughin' with 'im." Flash looked depressed and sat down on a desk in defeat.

Lorna laughed again, she couldn't help it. "Oh Flash, you ain't half got the wrong end of the stick! She's always on the phone with me! We both sneak out sometimes to go to the pub or go shopping. Me and Kel talk everyday and we love each other dearly, (seeing Flash's expression) but not like that! Don't get me wrong we've both done our fair share of experimenting, but it's not me she fancies!"

Flash just sat there dumbly for a few minutes while he processed this information, then he turned to Lorna and said "So who does she fancy?"

Lorna just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She quickly changed the subject before she gave away anymore of Kelly's secrets. "So where's my present?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout that. Sorry." He reached inside his coat and pulled out the bottle.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD! She got me Glenmorangie!" Lorna danced around the room, and then remembered Flash was there. "Tell her I love her and that she's brilliant...and give her this from me." Lorna flung her arms around Flash, and before he could do anything, planted a big kiss on his lips.

Flash pulled away and started stuttering, Lorna smirked "Well go back to Kelly then."

Flash quickly backed out the door and ran towards his car.

Lorna got out her phone and rang Kelly to let her know the details of her conversation with Flash. She decided not to tell Kelly about the kiss thing yet, if Flash didn't do it Kelly would be cross that she kissed him and even if Flash did do it, Kelly would be nervous waiting for Flash to kiss her. Lorna gloated a bit about being right about him adoring her and told Kelly about how sad he was when he thought Lorna was her secret boyfriend.

***

Kelly was in the common room when Flash got back. She was trying to distract herself from her nerves by watching Taylor's current favourite TV show, Gavin & Stacey. A small first year with ginger hair in plaits, dressed in pyjamas came running into the room.

"Kelly! Kelly! Flash is here asking to see you."

"Bring him up here." Flash was never in the common room, the small child looked at Kelly like she had gone mad, and Kelly supposed, perhaps she had. Kelly glared at the child who hadn't moved "Go on then."

The child turned and ran.

Flash was just as amazed as the first year at Kelly's invitation. Ever since he had left Cheltenham he had been trying to decide what to do. It was the perfect opportunity to kiss Kelly, but what if Lorna was wrong about Kelly liking him? What if she freaked out when she found out he was in love with her? Or what if they were both playing with him and having a right laugh at his expense? In all honesty he didn't really believe that last one, he was just being paranoid, Kelly would never deliberately hurt him. Kelly knew he liked her and could have him anytime, anywhere she wanted, so if she liked him back why hadn't she done anything about it? Even if Lorna was wrong, he could just claim the kiss was from her. But how was he going to find the nerve to do it in the first place?

Flash entered the common room taking a deep breath before looking at Kelly, in case he got so nervous he forgot how to breathe. Kelly was sitting on the sofa in front of him watching some Welsh people on the TV. She was wearing her usual outfit of while blouse, sexy pencil skirt which hugged her hips and amazing legs and her high heels. Flash's brain gave up even trying to work. Kelly looked up at him with her smouldering brown eyes, her crimson lips were moving and it took him a moment to realise she was talking to him.

"You met Lorna then? How did it go?"

"Erm...yeah, it was um really good, she wasn't what I expected from that place, but then she said she was your best mate an' it all made sense."

Kelly smiled "Yeah, we're too alike for our own good sometimes."

She gestured for him to sit on the sofa with her. He gulped "I um don't know 'bout that Kel, I've never seen you scream an' dance over a bottle of whisky."

Kelly's smile grew "She can get a little over excited, and Glenmorangie is her favourite."

Flash took one last breath before he resigned himself to his fate. If he was going to do this, this was the moment. "I din't know it was possible to be so 'appy over a bottle of whiskey. Um Lorna, she um... was so pleased she um... asked me to um, give you something."

Kelly looked up and for the first time ever he managed to maintain eye contact with her.

Kelly had looked up at him and he caught her gaze, surprisingly he didn't start stuttering or backing away. She swallowed anxiously; maybe something could finally happen between them.

As quick as his name Flash leaned foreword taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and gently brushed his lips against hers. It only lasted a fraction of a second before he broke away looking terrified. Kelly sat back dumbfounded.

Her calm, confident demeanour vanished "I ... what... I um."

Flash's hands were shaking now. "She said to give it to you."

"Lorna told you to kiss me?" Kelly asked. That had not been part of the plan.

"No she said 'give Kel this an' kissed me."

Kelly snapped back into focus. "She KISSED you?"

"well yeah, but only 'cause I think she thought it would give me a good excuse to hide behind if you rejected me." He said trying to lighten Kelly's mood, he didn't want them falling out over something so trivial, when the important thing was HE KISSED KELLY!

Kelly sat up and lent towards him, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I know I've always turned you down in the past, but I'm not rejecting you now" she whispered. She slowly brought her crimson lips to his. This kiss started off innocent and sweet like the first, but rapidly lit the fire in them and they realised they were both finally getting what they had always wanted. Their kissed grew deeper and more passionate with tongues exploring each others mouths, leaving them both panting when they finally broke apart.

At that moment the twins crashed into the room "Kel! Kel!"

Flash and Kelly quickly disentangled their arms. "What's going on girls? Its a bit late don't you think?"

"We maybe, kinda broke that statue of Miss Fritton's Aunt. She's gonna kill us!"

Kelly caught Flash's eye in a silent apology "Ok, You'd better show me then."

The twins turned and started to lead the way as Kelly stood up. Flash sighed "It's a full time job this 'ead girl lark, 'innit?

"yeah, it is." She lent over and gave his a quick kiss. "To be continued?"

"Definitely, Kel." He smiled. Kelly's face lit up with the biggest genuine smile he had ever received from her as she left to help the twins.

***

Miss Fritton caught Kelly and the twins trying to glue the statue back together and told them not to be so silly. It didn't matter that the rather ugly statue was broken, even if it was of Aunt Millicent. Tania and Tara ran off to bed and Kelly turned to go up the stairs.

"Kelly, dearie?"

"Yes Miss Fritton?" Kelly turned back to her.

"I know you lovely girlies are throwing me a surprise birthday party next week. I was thinking that maybe you could find a way to get sneak Lorna in? She's always been a true St Trinians at heart you know, I was so upset that her dreadful Father wouldn't let her come here."

Kelly smiled "That would be great Miss."

"It might be a good opportunity for you and Flash to go public, if you have decided that you're a couple, girlie."

Kelly's mouth dropped open "What... How do you..."

"My dear girl nothing happens in this school without my knowledge." Miss Fritton smiled, then turned and walked away.

Kelly stood in shock for a few seconds then went upstairs to phone Lorna.

***

A week later everything was ready for the party. Kelly had spent the week rushing around organising everything and finding time to sneak off into abandoned classrooms, store cupboards, and secluded places on the grounds with Flash. Flash was still a bit in shock about this romance with Kelly and was quite certain he was going to wake up at any second.

A couple of hours before the party Kelly had Flash go to get Lorna. Kelly had sent her a specially customised St Trinians uniform, so hopefully no-one would have a clue who she really was.

When Flash and Lorna arrived Kelly had already made her entrance with Miss Fritton. They watched Kelly dance with the other students for a moment until Lorna spotted Miss Fritton.

"I'm gonna go wish Camilla a happy birthday, why don't you go and dance with Kelly? Lorna shouted over the music.

"No she doesn't want no one to know 'bout us yet."

Lorna smirked, apparently Kelly hadn't told Flash about her chat with Miss Fritton the other night.

Kelly looked up and saw Lorna and Flash talking, she really did love the pair of them and was so glad they got along. She watched Lorna head towards Miss Fritton, she caught Flash's eye and smiled, she was so distracted with watching Flash, she didn't notice Annabelle appear beside her.

"Kelly! Do you know who that girl with Miss Fritton is? She's Cheltenham's bloody head girl! How dare she be here!" Annabelle raged.

"It's alright Annabelle. Miss Fritton invited her; she's quite fond of Lorna. And Lorna's my best mate." Kelly said calmly. Annabelle's mouth dropped open.

"Lorna Blake is your best mate? How is that possible?"

"Our mothers' were best mates at school here, and she's like my sister. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone who she is, it might cause a riot." Kelly smiled at Annabelle.

"Ok, she is alright I suppose." Annabelle smiled remembering something. "There was a rumour that Lorna locked Verity in a cupboard for three days."

Kelly laughed "Yeah she did, and put a muzzle on her! She pushed that First Year down the stairs so Lorna thought if the teachers wouldn't punish her then she would."

Kelly excused herself from Annabelle and went to get a drink and say hi to Flash.

"You're not going to run out on me this time are you?

Flash looked at her "I'd never run out on ya Kel."

"You disappeared at the last party."

"There was no point in stayin' then, but I ain't goin' anywhere tonight."

Kelly stepped a bit closer to him and seductively licked her lips and lowered her voice, so it was all husky and sexy "And why's that Flash?"

Flash gulped but managed to maintain eye contact and found his voice. "because I'm 'oping we can sneak away somewhere later."

Kelly smiled. Flash was getting so much better at not stuttering when he spoke to her "Sounds fun. Got to go and dance with Lor for a bit though ok?"

"'Course, Kel."

Kelly grabbed two bottles and moved through the dancing girls towards Lorna, she pushed the bottle in to one of her hands and shouted "You're far to sober!" then dragged her into the middle of the dance floor.

Kelly and Lorna danced for about an hour until Kelly noticed Flash being cornered by Cleaver. She grabbed Lorna's arm to get her attention.

"Are you going to be ok if I go off with Flash for a bit?" Kelly shouted in her ear.

"Of course I will." Lorna smirked and raised an eyebrow "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Kelly glared at her, colour rising in her cheeks "Shut up."

She turned away and pushed through the crowd to rescue Flash.

Cleaver wasn't paying any attention to Flash as she was somewhere on the road to Basra. So Kelly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

Once in the corridor she led him to an empty classroom, she shut the door behind them and locked it. She had planned to be all seductive and confident and be in charge of the situation, but it seemed that Flash had other ideas.

He took her arm, pulling her around to face him and crushing his lips against hers forced her backwards against the door. Kelly's arms went around him, one at his neck and in his wavy yet surprisingly soft hair, and the other on his back encouraging him to press his body even closer to hers. Until now Flash had always been very gentlemanly with his hands whenever they slipped away for a sneaky snog, being careful only to touch he neck, back, and occasionally, when he was feeling especially brave, he would run his fingers through that amazing bob of black hair. But pushing her against the door and feeling her fingers digging into his back, made him loose his self-restraint and while desperately kissing her, slide one hand down to her waist and the other kept moving downwards until it grabbed her ass.

Kelly gasped slightly, which was quite difficult to do with her tongue in Flash's mouth. Encouraged by her not pushing him away, he moved his other hand down to grasp her ass and gently lifted her off the floor. Kelly wrapped her long legs around his waist, she felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest. There was an intense heat running through her veins, she had never wanted anyone like she wanted Flash. She had been so frustrated by his gentlemanliness every time they kissed, she had spent hours worrying about it, what if he had realised he wasn't attracted to her or maybe he really was gay? But thankfully, from what she could currently feel in his trousers, neither was the case. As she wrapped her legs around him she was immensely glad she hadn't worn her pencil skirt or this would have been quite difficult.

Flash carried her to the desk a few feet to the left of them and set her down on it, with him standing between her legs. Kelly smiled against his lips and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Flash moved his hands up her body running one through her hair and feeling her breast through her clothes with the other. The small moaning noise she made turning him on more that he would have believed possible. Kelly finished with his shirt buttons and was just pushing it and his leather waistcoat off him when he broke the kiss and pulled away from her a little bit.

"Um Kel... are you, er... sure 'bout this?" He asked breathlessly. Kelly smiled up at him and put one hand around the back of his neck.

"Shut up, Flash." She said simply and pulled his lips back to hers.

Flash was so relieved; he really didn't want to stop now. Surprisingly, considering how nervous he always was around her his hands didn't shake at all as he unzipped her little St Trinians dress, they had to stop kissing for a moment as he pulled it off over her head and lose it somewhere on the rather dusty floor. She smiled at him as she took off her tie and it joined the dress, she was about to start on the buttons on her blouse but Flash stopped her.

"Allow me."

Unbelievably slowly, driving her crazy, he undid the buttons and pushed the shirt off her, revealing her black matching underwear set. He took a moment to burn the image into his brain then simultaneously he and Kelly grabbed each other and started passionately kissing again. Flash leaned into her so that she lay back on the desk with him on top of her. Kelly's phone then started to ring.

"Oh bloody, fucking hell!" Kelly muttered.

"Ignore it."Flash breathed into her ear, making shivers of desire run down her spine. He slowly started to kiss his was from her ear down to her breasts. Kelly's phone was still persistently ringing. Flash groaned and moved off Kelly to get it for her.

Kelly saw it was Lorna calling, she would know better than to ring her now.

"What's wrong, Lor?" Kelly asked her voice a bit husky.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting Kels. Miss Fritton is about to cut that bloody huge cake you got her and Taylor noticed that you aren't here and has gone looking for you."

"Bugger. Ok thanks, Lor. See you in a minute." Kelly said sadly and hung up.

Kelly sighed and lent her head back against the desk. She looked at Flash and smirked at him standing staring at her lying almost naked on the desk, with her lipstick smudged and her hair all messed up.

"We have to get back to the party Flash." She sat up and rested a hand on his bare chest.

Flash didn't look to happy, but then again he was having a rather obvious problem in his trousers. "What's happened?"

"Miss Fritton is about to cut her cake and Taylor is out looking for me." Kelly slide off the desk and started getting dressed. She sorted out her hair and make up as Flash was doing up his shirt.

They made it back to the party without being caught, watched Camilla cut the cake and sang happy birthday. Then the party went back to its usual loud boisterous self.

"I'd better not disappear again." Kelly whispered to Flash.

Lorna walked towards them with a knowing smirk. "Get dressed in a hurry, Kel?"

Kelly looked at her in alarm "Why?"

"There's dirt all over the back of your dress, like it had been on the floor or something." Lorna raised an eyebrow, Kelly blushed. Lorna indicated for Kelly to turn around so she could brush the dust off her dress.

"So what have you been up to?" Kelly asked.

"Been talking to Annabelle, she seems to have found that she does have some balls after all. We were talking about you, and she says that all the girls know that you secretly like Flash, but no one thinks you would ever do anything about it."

"Is that so?" Kelly smiled mischievously; she had always liked to shock people. She grabbed Flash's arm "Come and dance with me!"

Lorna laughed as Flash looked at Kelly like she had grown an extra head.

"But, but...Kel, you didn't want anyone to know."

She grinned at him "I changed my mind."

The whole room went silent, apart from the blaring music of course, as the head girl led Flash by the hand into the middle of the crowd, wrapped her arms around him and began to dance like she hadn't noticed anyone watching. Flash took a few moments longer to get into it, but soon realised he was getting everything he had ever wished for. Not only did he have Kelly, and he was fairly sure now that he wasn't going to suddenly wake up, but she was showing everyone that she was with him.

The girls and teachers soon got over the shock, although it would be the main topic of conversation for a while, and the party continued. Lorna found herself wishing more than ever that she had been allowed to go to St Trinians rather than Cheltenham. She had a great time with Annabelle and the girls and ended up joining them as they all keeled over onto whatever soft surface they could find at the end of the night.

***

The party had finally wound down at about 3:30 and Kelly and Flash stood at the foot of the stairs.

"I think its time to call it a night, Flash. I'm going to bed." Kelly said, Flash looked disappointed but nodded. Kelly turned away from him and walked up the first three stairs then looked back over her shoulder and smiled seductively.

"Well, are you coming?"

Fin


End file.
